


anxiété

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hidefromeveryone asked: josh going throughout the course of the day with his anxiety progressively getting worse but trying to hide it because he doesn't want to bother anyone but then tyler finds him having a panic attack and josh refuses to let tyler help him





	

It was not a good day.

He'd woken up feeling like he was going to puke, and after breakfast he did. He'd walk to school light-headed but feeling heavier than ever, feet dragging across the pavement and stumbling over the cracks. With every step his stomach rolled, his throat constricted, the world around him seemed less and less real. He probably should've stayed home, but he knew his mother wouldn't let him. Not unless he was sick, which he wasn't, not _really._

Everything got worse with school. He didn't do his homework last night so he had to bullshit through it between classes. He couldn't pay attention during lectures either, his foot bouncing beneath the table and fingernails digging into his palms in an attempt to keep from scratching the skin off his arms. As the day went on, he found himself growing more and more nervous; for what, he wasn't sure. 

It all came to a head in French, though. His teacher had penalized him for speaking in English, which really wasn't a big deal. Half the class would get yelled at any given day for not speaking exclusively 'en francais,' so it shouldn't have affected him so much. But there he was, curled on the toilet in a bathroom stall as he tried to hold in his sobs. His hands were shaking as he pressed them to his eyes, desperately trying to stem his tears. He couldn't help the distressed gasps that tore their way from his throat, echoing around the empty bathroom as though to mock him.

"Josh?"

Not so empty, then.

"Josh, is that you?"

"Go away," he mumbled. He didn't want Tyler to see him like this.

"Josh, I just want to talk-"

"Go away!" 

Josh didn't want him to leave. He wanted Tyler to stay, to stand in front of the door and refuse to leave until Josh let him in and told him what was wrong. He wanted Tyler to hold him as he broke down, tell him everything would be okay and promise him he would never be alone. He wanted Tyler to help him.

"Okay."


End file.
